


so good at being in trouble

by ichigobun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Uniform Kink, high schooler felix x uni sylvain, kind of, student!felix, tutor!sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/pseuds/ichigobun
Summary: Rodrigue glanced over all of the materials scattered on Felix’s desk. A calculus test with a54/100at the top in red ink, his report card for the past month littered with C’s, D’s and an F, countless broken mechanical pencils (as insnapped in half), and crumpled up microbiology quizzes gave him a clearer message than he’d ever attain from attempting to reason with his son.“I think we should get you a tutor,” he pondered out loud, much to Felix’s disdain. “I’m sure Glenn would know someone at his university.”Felix rolled his eyes and turned his back to his father, communicating that he had mentally clocked out of the conversation. “Do what you want, I don’t care.”—fill for kinkmeme!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 232





	so good at being in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Felix (16-17 y.o.) is in high school and his grades are shit, so his father Rodrigue hires him a tutor, Sylvain (19-24 y.o.) to help him study.  
> Felix is very stubborn at first and refuses to cooperate because he doesn't want to give his father the satisfaction, but eventually he and Sylvain grow closer and get into a romantic and sexual relationship.
> 
> PLEASE include these:  
> \+ Uniform kink (they fuck with Felix still wearing his uniform, the pants at the ankles)  
> \+ Sylvain tries to resist Felix's sexual advances until it all becomes too much and he wrecks Felix with overstimulation.  
> \+ Size difference (Sylvain's hands and cock are Big)
> 
> hi umm LOL so basically this is just a kinkmeme fill i went overboard on
> 
> i rlly said "i can try to do 10k words" and. here i fucking am.
> 
> i may or may not have used my microbio notes for this fic.
> 
> (title from so good at being in trouble by unknown mortal orchestra, if u haven't listened to it ur missing out)
> 
> also warning!!: felix is 17 and sylvain is 20. the main part of the kinkmeme was the age difference, so if it makes you uncomfortable pls dont read!

“Really, Felix?”

Disappointment illustrated itself in his father’s features as he analyzed his latest test score. “A 38%. Even worse than the last one.”

Felix clenched his jaw. “Yeah, I know.” He was fully expecting this kind of reaction from Rodrigue, but that didn’t make it any less irritating in the moment. 

He was only a month into his senior year of high school and honestly, it was kicking his ass. He never wanted to take microbiology. However, when he was signing up for classes his junior year, he didn’t realize that he actually needed to take another science class in order to graduate. With his _outstanding_ luck, all of the relatively easier classes — geology, physical science, environmental science — had been completely filled up by the time he got to schedule. Felix already took biology his first year, chemistry his second, and physics his third, so he was left with _fucking_ microbiology, a new science class that his high school was offering for the first year ever. 

What high school teaches _microbiology?!_

Along with his fantastic science class, he wasn’t getting the best grades in his other classes, either. He had C’s in English and history and a D in calculus. All of the other students his age joked about having ‘senioritis,’ however, _it’s always been like this for him._ Felix prided himself on being a disappointment to his father since middle school.

“Could you at least _try_ to pass these tests?” Rodrigue requested, concern displayed in his sapphire eyes. “I don’t know how hard microbiology is, but I’m sure Glenn would—”

“Oh, shut up,” Felix interrupted him in a hiss. “Glenn actually _enjoys_ all of that scientific shit. I don’t, so stop comparing me to him.”

His father frowned and they stood facing each other in a long, apprehensive silence. Glenn was currently in his third year of college for a biology degree and planning to go to medical school. Meanwhile, Felix had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Senior year of high school was the time to apply to all the various universities, but Felix wasn’t even sure that he _wanted_ to go to college. If he decided to, then he would be setting himself up to continue this path of living in his older brother’s shadow. He almost wanted to separate himself as much as possible from anything that Glenn excelled in, because that just gave other people a means to compare the two.

Rodrigue glanced at the floor to avoid Felix’s perpetually steely gaze. “I’m sorry, Felix.” He managed to look back up at his son, continuing, “But, you _need_ to pass this class in order to graduate, right?”

Felix let out a heavy sigh. “Yes,” he replied in a short, defeated tone. 

His father offered a sympathetic smile as he rested his hand on his shoulder. Felix immediately tensed up under the contact, but he tried to ignore his son’s repulsion as he reiterated, “You need to bring your grades up.” Rodrigue glanced over all of the materials scattered on Felix’s desk — a calculus test with a _54/100_ at the top in red ink, his report card for the past month littered with C’s, D’s and an F, countless broken mechanical pencils (as in _snapped in half_ ), and crumpled up microbiology quizzes gave him a clearer message than he’d ever attain from attempting to reason with his son. 

“I think we should get you a tutor,” he pondered out loud, much to Felix’s disdain. “I’m sure Glenn would know someone at his university.”

Felix rolled his eyes and turned his back to his father, communicating that he had mentally clocked out of the conversation. "Do what you want, I don’t care.”

——

The next day, Felix was only in his second period class before his phone buzzed in his pocket. _What does Ashe want, now?_ He grumbled to himself before pulling it out to check it under his desk. Honestly, he did this all the time and his teacher knew it, but he didn’t want to be too blatant about it in case Byleth decided to care that day.

Rodrigue:  
_Felix, I spoke to Glenn this morning. He gave me the contact info for your new tutor :-) I went ahead and gave him your phone number, so he should be reaching out to you soo_  
9:01am

Rodrigue:  
_n._  
9:01am

A scowl pulled at his lips as he read the messages from his father. Rodrigue never texted him when he was in class under the pretense of “never wanting to distract him from his studies,” so Felix had assumed his friend, Ashe, was asking him about homework answers or if the calculus quiz today was difficult.

_Wait..._

The calculus quiz.

Today?

“Alright everyone, everything off your desks except for a pencil and a calculator.” Byleth made their way to the front of the room, a thick stack of papers in their arms. 

_...Fuck._

——

“Oh man, you forgot about the quiz today?” Ashe’s expression turned serious, mint eyes communicating unspoken condolences. 

An exasperated sigh escaped Felix’s lips. “Yeah, and I couldn’t even tell you what was on it, so don’t bother asking.” He mumbled before reluctantly shoveling a forkful of cold vegetable pasta salad in his mouth. It wasn’t his favorite, but he had to eat _something_ today. After all, his brain felt so sluggish from all that’s happened in the past twelve hours, he needed to nourish his body at the very least.

Yet, next to him, Ashe was eagerly eating away at his same meal. The pasta salad was one of his favorites and he looked forward to it every Tuesday; it’s just something Felix knew by heart from being friends with the boy since freshman year. Not that he _actually cared_ , of course.

As he tried to endure the utterly flavorless and cold crunch of the cabbage and onions, his phone vibrated on the table between him and Ashe.

His friend perked up at the notification — they both knew it was unusual, because Felix barely talked to anyone else but him. “Did you make a new friend?” Ashe questioned innocently with bright eyes, naive to the way it could have come off as condescending. 

“Let’s find out.” Felix unlocked his phone and upon opening the message, realized he had completely forgotten that his father took it upon himself to hand his number away to strangers. 

unknown number:  
_hello, this is sylvain gautier! is this rodrigue fraldarius’s son?  
i was told you needed a tutor._  
11:22am

Felix bristled as he read the text. Should he actually reply, or should he just ignore him? It would be _really easy_ to just delete the message and pretend this never happened.

He felt Ashe’s presence linger over his shoulder while he peered at his phone curiously. “Who is that?”

Felix let out a short, dark laugh. “Sylvain Gautier, apparently.” He rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Rodrigue thinks I need a tutor.”

“...Uh, you kinda do.” Ashe acknowledged with a sensitive smile. Was Felix utterly unaware that he just failed another calculus quiz? And currently had an F in microbiology? 

Before Felix could give his own snide rebuttal, his phone buzzed once again.

unknown number:  
_you’re having some trouble with microbio, right?_  
11:24am

Felix sighed deeply, remembering that he was barely hanging on in that class. _Ugh, I need to fucking graduate._ It wasn’t the fact that Rodrigue was paying for this service that compelled him to reply, it was that it would be an inconvenience to deal with his pestering if he ghosted his potential tutor. As he began typing out a response, he swore he caught Ashe grinning at him in the corner of his eye.

me:  
_Yes, this is Felix.  
I’m failing microbiology._  
11:25am

——

“Thanks for the ride.” 

Ashe was always kind enough to drive Felix to and from school because he lived only about five minutes away from his house. And it’s not like they disliked each other’s company, either. With a wave goodbye, Felix shut the car door and walked up his driveway.

Every weekday, the first thing Felix did upon coming home was rush up to his room to remove his frivolous school uniform. He didn’t know why Rodrigue chose a high school that required specific attire. Maybe it put him under the impression that it magically made the students smarter. But, most importantly, it’s where _Glenn_ went, so he obviously had to follow suit.

He started with pulling off his navy vest, followed by the light blue tie around his neck. From there, his white button-up shirt and dark dress pants quickly joined the pile of clothes on his desk chair. Felix slipped on a clean black t-shirt and gray shorts and threw himself onto his bed. 

_Finally,_ he could simply turn off his brain for a couple of hours. He could read the manga he’d wanted to start for a while, play some video games, listen to music, practice playing drumset, or take a nap. _Or do my homework._

The fleeting thought made him chuckle out loud to himself. _Yeah, hell no._

During lunch, Felix and Sylvain had texted back and forth in order to find meeting times that worked for both of them. They found that Sylvain was a teaching assistant for a microbio lab on Wednesday afternoons, so he’d come to Felix’s school during his study hall. And, because his insufferable father wanted them to meet _twice_ a week, they decided that Sylvain would come to his house after school on Fridays.

Felix heard the low rumble of their garage door opening, indicating that Rodrigue arrived home from work. The household felt quite empty since Glenn left for college years ago; now it was just Felix, Rodrigue, and their sweet gray cat, Dimitri. Dimitri was very friendly and affectionate, but he spent most of his time in their living room since Felix’s bedroom door was often closed.

Felix tended to aggressively avoid his father when he was home. Usually immersed in music or video games, he wouldn’t come out of his room unless it was to use the bathroom or retrieve food from the kitchen after convincing himself that he needed to _just fucking eat something already_. 

“Felix!” His muscles tensed from the sound of Rodrigue calling his name from downstairs. _What now?_

“Yeah?” Felix yelled back with as much force as he could muster, making sure his voice pierced through his bedroom wall and down to the first floor. There was nothing more annoying than having to put in the effort to repeat himself to his father. 

He sat up in his bed to listen for Rodrigue’s response so he could decide whether it was important enough to leave his room, but he was only left with exasperating silence. Of course, through this irritating lack of response, he knew Rodrigue wanted him to _just come downstairs_ on his own. “ _God fucking damn it,_ ” Felix grumbled to himself, throwing his comforter off of his body with overwhelming force as he jumped out of bed. 

He opened the door, shuffled down the stairs, turned the corner and was met with his father’s gratingly kind smile. “How was school today?”

“Fine.”

“Did you get to speak with your tutor?”

“Yes.”

“When will you two meet?”

“Wednesdays and Fridays.”

Rodrigue remained patient as his son barely gave him the bare minimum in his responses. Deep inside, it always stung a little, but he managed to get used to it over time. “When? Will he be meeting you at school or here?”

Felix found himself fixating on the pattern of their wooden floor. “He’s coming during my study hall on Wednesday and here right after school on Friday.” _Are we done yet?_

“All right. Thank you, Felix.” Rodrigue offered a small smile, “Remember to study, okay? He’s going out of his way to help you.”

He rolled his eyes, let out a small huff in response, and turned to go back upstairs. _And I never asked him to. You did._

——

The next day, anxiety ate away at Felix as his study hall was fast approaching. He couldn’t stop himself from compulsively checking the time on his phone while enduring the history class that preceded it. It was taught by this old man named Hanneman and _god_ , was it mind-numbingly boring. On most days, Felix would actually take a quick nap during this period, but the nerves from finally meeting his tutor soon kept him on edge. 

_Maybe I should’ve actually taken notes today..._ Felix thought to himself as he realized he’d been spacing out for a while. When he glanced back up at Hanneman, he was at the front of the room reading off of a powerpoint that was projected on the wall. The other students around him were frantically writing, trying to get as much information as they could before Hanneman moved from one wall of text to the other. He was always oblivious to the fact that he constantly changed slides too quickly and that all of the students were too shy to ask him to go back. 

Felix remembered why he stopped bothering to take notes in this class.

Before he knew it, the bell rang its monotone _beeeeep_ and Felix was finally free from that hellhole. He was usually the first to slip out because his seat was in the back corner, right next to the door. 

“Hey, Felix!” Ashe called, lightly jogging to catch up to him in the hallway. Their classes were right next door and they always walked to their study hall together, but apparently it slipped his mind today. 

Felix slowed his pace so he could catch up to him. “Hey, sorry.” He replied, trying to sound as indifferent about his forgetfulness as possible. 

“You’re fine,” Ashe let out a light laugh. He was hugging his textbooks to his chest so tightly, it emphasized his meek appearance. “When are you starting your tutoring?”

A short sigh escaped Felix’s lips before he answered, “Today. During our study hall.”

Ashe’s pale green eyes widened in surprise and he gasped, “Already? Felix, that’s in like, a few minutes!” 

“...I know.” They finally arrived at their classroom, but Felix’s phone vibrated in his pocket before he could even think about sitting down. _He’s here already?_ He pulled it out to check the notification, and there it was:

unknown number:  
_i’m here! i’ll be waiting at the entrance._  
12:58pm

Felix gave his friend an exasperated look. “He’s here.” He returned to his phone to type out a quick response.

me:  
_I’ll be there in a minute_  
12:58pm

As he slid his phone back in his pocket and moved to the door, he huffed, “I’ll see you later.” Ashe paused from setting his books down on the desk to offer him an encouraging smile and a wave.

“Okay, see ya! Good luck!”

His words echoed in Felix’s head as he made his way down the hall. It was strange having such a supportive friend, especially when he barely even reciprocated the kindness. Maybe their friendship was just what was comfortable to both of them, since they’ve known each other for years by now. 

At finally arriving at the front doors, Felix was left perplexed. _Where is he?_ He scanned the area, and the only other person there was a tall, broad-chested man with striking red hair looking down at his phone. Upon further examination, Felix concluded he was also quite handsome — he had a sharp jawline, pretty lips, curly hair that framed his face perfectly, and... there was that faint bulge in his pants that Felix couldn’t refrain from stealing a glance at. 

_He’s probably some young dad here to pick up his kid or something_ , he told himself as he kept walking. No _microbiology tutor_ would look anywhere near that attractive. He’d probably look more like Ashe, honestly.

“Felix?”

His body froze. 

He cautiously turned his head to the source of that voice.

That same man was facing Felix, eyebrows raised in an anticipatory expression. The pressure of those magnetic amber eyes on him made his body feel weak, like he was going to pathetically crumble apart just from having his existence recognized by him. The redhead gave him a warm smile and held out his hand, “I’m Sylvain, your microbio tutor!” 

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

“...Hi.” After a short pause to decipher what the _fuck_ was happening, Felix shook his hand reluctantly and couldn’t help but notice that Sylvain’s hand was... significantly larger than his. He felt like he only managed to contact a fraction of it. Additionally, and to his irritation, he had to tilt his head up in order to look him in the eye. Felix wasn’t that tall — he was around 5’7” or 5’8” (he aggressively avoided actually measuring himself in case he was shorter than he thought), and judging from how Sylvain’s chest was at his eye level, he was definitely above six feet tall.

Upon separating, Sylvain gave him a lighthearted chuckle, “Sorry if I scared you. You look pretty similar to your brother, you know.” 

Felix’s body tensed; they’ve known each other for less than a minute and he was already being compared to Glenn. Although irritable, he couldn’t really hold it against Sylvain. It was true. He and his brother both had long dark hair, sharp features, a petite frame, and according to what he’s heard his whole life, their eyes held the same bone-chilling aura when faced with any minor inconvenience. 

“So,” Sylvain broke the silence from his lack of response, “you guys have to wear uniforms here?” He felt awfully out of place from the juxtaposition of Felix’s dress clothes next to his own casual outfit consisting of black jeans, a hoodie, and a gray flannel. 

A small smile tugged at Felix’s lips as he replied, “Yeah, unfortunately. But I just have one more year of this.” He glanced up to find Sylvain’s warm eyes on him attentively while he answered and it prompted something to flicker in his chest. Was it... happiness? Satisfaction? It was strange to have someone besides Ashe actually care about the most minute things that could come out of his mouth. _Well, he’s a fucking tutor_ , a voice inside him scolded. _He knows how to talk to people, unlike you._

Felix imagined himself strangling the source of his internal monologue.

“Where do you wanna go to do this?” Sylvain interrupted his train of thought and, as if by divine intervention, Felix’s phone buzzed in his pocket. When he checked the notification, he found it was a text from Ashe.

Ashe:  
_I told the teacher that ur doing a tutoring session and they said there’s an empty classroom just down the hall!!_  
1:05pm

Before Felix could pass the news onto Sylvain, another text accompanied the last:

Ashe:  
_let me know how it goes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
1:05pm

Warmth crept up his face as he cringed at the implication in his message. _Nothing will happen, you idiot,_ he chastised internally before turning back to Sylvain. “There’s an empty classroom we can use. Follow me.”

While they made their way down the hall, it was nearly impossible to ignore the burn of the other stray students’ eyes on the two. They especially fixated on his older and stupidly handsome tutor. It was almost like his crimson hair served as some form of aposematism, warning others that _yes, I’m extremely pretty, but I’m also a fucking nerd who enjoys tutoring biology students. Approach with caution._

“Huh. I’ve never seen this classroom before.” Felix pondered as they approached the end of the hallway. The door simply clicked open, not locked or anything. The classroom was arranged with long tables and chairs instead of desks. It wasn’t very spacious, but it had nice natural lighting from the window from being at the end of the building.

Felix removed his backpack, sat down in a chair nearest the door, and found himself inevitably staring out that window. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he decided he’d just force Sylvain to restart the conversation. Hell, Felix didn’t even _want_ to be here anyway.

Sylvain tentatively stood in front of the table and slid his hands into his front pockets. Felix’s gaze trailed down to where his movement ended, briefly resting on what hid behind his zipper. “...So, what are you currently struggling with in microbio?” His tutor finally inquired and offered him a gentle smile. “Or, if you don’t even know,” _correct_ , “could I just see your notes first?”

“Yeah, sure.” Felix rummaged through his bag and pulled out a sad, beat-up notebook with creases and scratches on the front cover, a corner of it crinkled up and wavy, like it had been haphazardly dropped in a puddle. “Hold on,” he flipped through the pages, “I use this for all of my classes, so let me find where they start.” 

Sylvain gave him a look of disbelief. _He can’t possibly be serious,_ he thought almost frantically. It was a one-subject notebook, nowhere near thick enough to contain all the information from his four classes. Unless... 

“Ah, found it.” Felix arrived at the start of his microbiology notes, near the end of the notebook. His lips pulled into a frown as he flipped another page, but realized he only actually took notes the first few days of class.

Well, that explains it.

An expression of concern flitted across Sylvain’s features while Felix avoided any possible eye contact with him. He was by far the most reserved high schooler he’s ever had to help. He circled around to where Felix sat and leaned over his shoulder, observing the little information he had written down. 

Felix’s body tensed as Sylvain had brushed up against him to look at his notebook. He took in a deep breath, which was a mistake on his part, because his tutor actually smelled _really good_. It was a fresh, masculine scent and he couldn’t quite pinpoint what was so enticing about it. Maybe it was the hint of pine? All he ultimately knew was that he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Well, at least you have the differences between prokaryotes and eukaryotes,” Sylvain chuckled bleakly. He tried to be optimistic, but Felix was already a month into the school year — they were probably covering metabolism and biological reactions by now, which would explain why his grades were astronomically low.

When Sylvain finally pulled away, Felix was eternally grateful for the increased distance; his lingering presence behind him was becoming suffocating. Sylvain moved to the other side of the table and rested his bag on the surface. “So, as a start, you should try to _actually_ take notes in class. You can just copy my notes here until you’re all caught up.” He pulled out a clean, thick notebook that had “Microbiology” neatly written on the front in black marker. 

After flipping back and forth between pages, Sylvain finally settled on one near the beginning and set it down in front of him. “You can start here at endosymbiotic theory, since you already have the basics on prokaryotes and eukaryotes.”

Felix simply stared down at the cryptic words, expression blank as reality set in. _I’m really gonna have to do this, huh?_ For the rest of the near future, he was going to have to meet this man twice a week to take notes on invisible organisms and pretend that he wasn’t incredibly more interested in the tutor himself. “How will I know when I’ve caught up?” He gave Sylvain an exhausted look that screamed, _please don’t make me do this._

Sylvain’s dark eyes met his, communicating reluctant, but firm authority. “Let’s just say you’re not going to be fully caught up by today.”

Felix let out a heavy sigh. “Okay.” His steely gaze lingered on his tutor’s warmer, softer eyes for a moment before breaking the contact to stare down at the words on the page. 

_Theory \- well studied/established natural phenomena  
ex: theory of evolution  
\- Bacteria conducted photosynthesis before plants  
\- regulating earth’s temperature  
\- gases (CO2, NO, CH4) produced by microbes & digestive tracts of mammals insulated earth  
\- biological decomposition & nutrient recycling_

He already felt a dull headache coming on. _What the hell am I reading?_

_\- 1st eukaryotic cell 2 billion years ago  
\- proks/euks evolved from “the last common ancestor”  
\- euk. cells evolved from prok. through intracellular symbiosis  
\- euk. organelles originated from prok. cells trapped in them_

Felix reluctantly copied the lines of notes, completely and unsurprisingly not comprehending just what he was writing. _This is all so fucking pointless._ “So...” he started flatly, “...eukaryotes are cells that ate other cells?”

Sylvain instantly perked up, grateful that his student was at least trying a little. “Pretty much. Those smaller cells are the organelles that are in eukaryotic cells today. If you keep going,” he leaned in to point at words further down and Felix tried to pay attention despite their close proximity, “there’s more evidence for endosymbiosis. Chloroplasts resemble cyanobacteria and the membrane structure of mitochondria resemble a gram negative cell wall, but you haven’t gotten to that part, yet.” He offered a sympathetic smile, but something told him Felix had zoned out in the middle of him talking. 

It felt like this science shit was a completely different language. Felix let out another petulant sigh and continued to copy the notes robotically. Now, he was at the eukaryotic organelles — even smaller parts of these already invisible organisms. So badly, he wanted to roll over and wither away instead of doing this, but he would never hear the end of it from his father if he did so.

“Man, is it just me, or is it really hot in here?” Sylvain’s sudden remark interrupted his fragile concentration as he began peeling off his flannel. When his hoodie followed soon after, Felix’s eyes were immediately drawn to the exposed skin of his abdomen from his t-shirt getting caught in the fabric. _Is that...?_ He felt his cheeks burn as his tutor just absentmindedly revealed his entire torso to him — a pleasantly toned and filled out stomach, peachy nipples, and a veil of ginger fuzz that blanketed his broad chest and thinned out down to his waistband. Everything, in a flash.

“I think it’s just you.” The words slipped out of Felix’s mouth before he could stop himself. He felt a pang of regret as Sylvain’s eyes met his, widened and illustrating surprise. _Oh, fuck._

Felix tried to look elsewhere, but something prevented him from averting his gaze. _Wait, is he... blushing?_ When he noticed a rosy tint on his tutor’s cheekbones, satisfaction burned in his chest and overwhelmed his previous shame. Felix assumed because he was so handsome, he must have received attention like that all the time, but he actually looked quite flustered from the small comment.

Sylvain let out an awkward laugh and aggressively avoided eye contact with his student. It felt like he was _burning alive_ and that sharp copper gaze on him wasn't helping. “Uh, anyway, good thing we’re meeting again on Friday, cause there’s still a lot of information you need in order to get caught up after today.”

Looks like Ashe was going to get a report, after all.

——

Felix regretted telling Ashe.

“Really?!” His friend exclaimed as they turned out of the school parking lot. “I bet you even thought, _nothing will happen, idiot,_ but I was right!” Ashe gave him a sideways glance paired with a pleased grin.

“Okay. What about it?” Felix growled, slumping in his seat and staring out the car window. “It was stupid. You’re acting like something magical will come out of it, when he’s just some science nerd. Also,” he gave his friend a pointed glare, “I am _seventeen_. The man’s at least fucking twenty.”

Ashe turned onto the street to his neighborhood. “You’ll be eighteen in February!”

“Excuse me?” Felix scoffed, visibly flaring up at his response, “That’s five months away.”

“Stop flirting with him, then, if you’re so against it.”

“That could barely be considered flirting!” 

Ashe erupted in a light laugh. “...Is he cute?”

Felix crossed his arms and scowled, staring down at his feet. “Why does that matter?”

“So... yes.” He hummed in response. Through their years of friendship, Ashe could read him like a book, even when he was in the middle of driving. He could just imagine the pouty expression Felix had on his face from his agitated tone. 

He gradually slowed down to a stop as they arrived in front of his house. “He’s coming here on Friday too, right?” Ashe inquired, hushing his voice down to a whisper. “Make sure Rodrigue doesn’t hear you guys when—”

“If you finish that sentence, I will strangle you.”

Ashe instantly straightened up in his seat and gave him a sweet smile that reflected itself in his mint green eyes. “Alright, see you tomorrow morning!”

A fraction of Felix’s irritation melted away as the corners of his lips curled up in return. _God,_ Ashe could be annoying sometimes, but it was in a younger-sibling type of way. It was always accompanied with a childlike benevolence and he could never stay angry at him for too long. “Thanks for the ride.” He offered a small wave and made his way up the driveway in quick strides.

As Felix entered his house and made a beeline for his room, he was grateful that Rodrigue didn’t come home from work for a bit after he returned from school every day. It gave him some downtime to do whatever he desired. Maybe if he was still in his sophomore year of high school, he’d sneak in the backyard for a quick smoke, but over time anything involving drugs became too much of a hassle. His dealer also graduated two years ago and he didn’t want to bother meeting someone new, even if just for a gram of weed.

Felix realized, upon entering his room, that he didn’t particularly want to do anything but let his brain rest from the torture he endured today. He threw off his backpack, peeled off the layers of his uniform, replaced them with his beloved loungewear and catapulted into the comfort of his bed.

He curled up under his blanket and let himself mentally replay the events from today.

After the hitch in their session, Felix had quickly returned to copying the notes. Sylvain continued whatever he was doing before — checking his phone, leaning against the wall, pacing the front of the room, sitting on the table. There wasn’t much for him to do since Felix hadn’t even gotten the bare minimum of the content. 

By the time their hour ended, Felix managed to get all of the information on cell organelles and he would pick up next time on fungi. His tutor leaned over the table to analyze his progress (Felix braced himself as that inviting scent washed over him again), gave him a pleased grin, and brought a hand up to rest on his student’s shoulder. 

“Good job. Looks like you got a lot down today.” His genuine praise accompanied with the palm enveloping the surface near Felix’s neck sent a tingle down his spine. As his gaze raked over his bare muscles, shrouded in a thin veil of red hair down to his wrists, Felix couldn’t refrain from imagining his hand around his throat instead. Sylvain was large enough that his fingers could probably wrap around him completely and leave him susceptible to... anything he wanted.

Everything about his new tutor overpowered his thoughts — his scarlet hair that looked incredibly soft to the touch, his smooth jawline, his peachy lips, the pink blush on his cheeks that bloomed from _Felix’s words_ , his warm and self-assured voice, the ginger hair that enveloped his sun-kissed skin, and his broad, filled out upper body. Felix pondered that he must work out regularly, and that possibility made his thoughts drift further into oblivion. 

_Oh_ , as soon as he breached that mental barrier, it only went downhill from there. 

With their size difference, Sylvain could easily overpower him if he wanted to. He could just come up behind him during a session, bend him over a table in the classroom, force his pants down and have his way with him, right then and there. And Felix would let him. Felix would 100%, no doubt about it let his hot microbiology tutor fuck his brains out.

_God damn it_. Against his will, the thought catalyzed a surge of arousal through his body and lingered in his thighs. _Am I really that touch starved?_ Felix questioned himself as the pressure from his growing erection became increasingly unbearable. 

Unfortunately, this sudden desire wasn’t much of a surprise to him. These past couple of years had been devoid of any romantic or sexual contact with anyone else. Since he didn’t want to bother to become emotionally involved with new people, it wasn’t something Felix fixated on often. 

But now, this stupidly attractive science nerd was forced into his life. And the fucker _smelled good_ , too. With an exasperated sigh, a hand gingerly trailed under his waistband. 

_I’m really... going to jerk off to my tutor right now._

He tried to block out the cognitive dissonance that threatened to intensify his guilt; he _knew_ Sylvain was at least a few years older than him, he probably already had a partner with how handsome he was, and as his student, he would never think of Felix in such a way.

...Or would he?

Felix swiftly shoved his pants down, determined to get this over with and lift the heavy weight from his shoulders. His thoughts were endlessly racing with what if’s and he just wanted them to _shut the fuck up_ and let him have this single ounce of pleasure. 

Sylvain would never know he jerked off to him, Felix concluded. Besides, all of this was probably his forlorn dick talking. His body was desperate for any physical attention and it will fuck off once he gives his brain the dopamine it’s so starved of.

(Now, that’s a good excuse.)

Felix stretched his arm over to his nightstand and pumped a dollop of lotion into his palm. If he was quick about this, he could finish before Rodrigue came home.

He slicked up his length and slowly stroked himself to indulge in the gradually building pleasure. Honestly, Felix only did this once a week or so — masturbation hadn’t been significant to him at all until now. His previous lack of desire did benefit him in the moment though, because now he was exceptionally sensitive to every touch. 

As he quickened his pace, Felix envisioned his tutor’s hand overpowering him instead. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle a moan. Maybe if Felix got him to snap, Sylvain would lose control of himself and milk him for all he’s worth. He wanted to picture him taunting and humiliating him, but he didn’t even know what to imagine him saying. This feeling, this _craving_ was foreign to his typically frigid conscience.

Soon enough, that familiar pressure coiled in his stomach, signifying his fast approaching completion. _Fuck_ , he hissed inwardly upon realizing the depravity of his current position. Even as he was on the verge of orgasm, Sylvain’s handsome face, muscular figure, and that _fucking scent_ conquered all of his thoughts.

...Turns out Felix wasn’t quick enough.

“Felix?” A knock at his door brought a jolt of peril through his body and a burn of unadulterated _fear_ in his extremities as he yanked his shorts back up. He hastily wiped his slick hand on the fabric, cursing himself for being too distracted to hear his father come home through the garage. 

“Yes?” Felix responded in a snarl, trying to communicate with his usual venom instead of the current alarm. He managed to swiftly conceal more of himself with the blanket before his father entered the room.

Rodrigue’s features expressed concern upon meeting eyes with his son. “I called for you downstairs, but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at him in return; his cheeks were _burning_ from the heat of just a few moments ago. “Guess not.” 

“How did your first session with your tutor go?”

“Fine.”

“And he’s coming here on Friday?”

“Yes.” _I told you this yesterday._

His father offered a hopeful smile and he asked, “His name’s Sylvain Gautier, right? Is he nice?”

“Yeah, he’s nice.” Felix averted his eyes to stare at the ceiling, adorned with smooth floral patterns. _And hot. And smart. And probably has a huge dick._

“Remember,” Rodrigue affirmed, “this is for you. I want you to graduate, so I hope this helps to bring your grades up.”

A sigh slipped from Felix’s lips at the reminder. As much as he felt utterly __repulsed by giving in to his father, he was right. It was a shame that their ambitions happened to align. “I know.”

Rodrigue gave him a firm nod and started making his exit, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Oh, I almost forgot. We’re having a meeting after work on Friday, so I’ll be back about an hour late.” He gave his son an apologetic smile. “Sorry I won’t be present for his first time here.”

——

The day had come.

It was finally Friday, finally the day that Sylvain Gautier was going to come to his house, blessed by the absence of his unrelenting father. It was the perfect opportunity for Felix to test their boundaries. If he could just muster the courage to ask some invasive questions and mask them under the pretense of pure curiosity, he could get a sense of how Sylvain felt and if he should continue his advances. 

_Wait, fuck,_ he stopped himself in nearly mortifying guilt, _what am I thinking?_ He already embarrassed himself enough by jerking off to him on Wednesday, shouldn’t that be enough? And now, he was planning on throwing himself at his tutor like a depraved animal?

Felix squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. It felt like both hemispheres of his brain were constantly at war with each other when it came to this — this _man_. He missed the inner peace he somehow maintained before Sylvain walked into his life. Now, his mind was perpetually screaming at him no matter what he did or didn’t do.

“Hey, Felix,” Ashe’s voice interrupted his daydreaming. “Did you hear what I said?”

“...Yeah.” He didn’t.

His friend laughed, a cordial, familiar melody to Felix’s ears. “What did I say, then?”

Felix gave him a sharp glare; this little game wasn’t something he _wanted_ to care about right now. Instead of answering, he rolled his eyes and bit off a hunk of his sautéed jerky.

“I said,” Ashe prompted warmly, “I can’t drive you home today. I have a dentist appointment after this period and I’m going straight home after.”

Oh. It actually turned out to be something important. Felix glanced up at him and mumbled through a mouthful of meat, “Thanks for letting me know.”

Ashe gave him a cheeky grin, “Your tutor’s coming to your house today, right?”

Felix simply nodded in response, exhausted from being asked that same question so many times in the past few days to erupt in annoyance. He wasn’t sure why Ashe was confirming it once again.

“Maybe, you can ask if he could pick you up...”

_Ah, there it is._

“Why would I ask him to do that? I can just walk home.” He stated matter-of-factly before continuing to gnaw at his jerky. This was easily one of Felix’s favorite meals, another aspect making today even brighter.

His friend wiggled an eyebrow at him and quipped, “It’ll take at least twenty minutes for you to walk home. Plus, it’s gonna rain all day.”

Felix’s eyes instantly darted to a nearby window in disbelief and unfortunately, Ashe was right. It was _pouring_ outside and he forgot to bring an umbrella. _Damn it._ He didn’t want to make Sylvain go out of his way like that, especially when their relationship was nowhere near close.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Ashe leaned in and gave a sympathetic smile. “But the forecast says it’s gonna be like this all day. You don’t wanna get soaked and catch a cold—”

“Fine, fine,” he snapped, already tired of the other’s persistence. Felix yanked his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll ask if he can take me home.” _Did he plan this shit or something?_

He caught a glimpse of Ashe’s satisfied expression through his peripheral vision as he opened his messages. Felix went to his conversation with Sylvain, but soon found himself blankly staring at the blinking cursor. He didn’t like asking favors from others and this time definitely wasn’t an exception.

After some trial and error, he settled on:

me:  
_Hey, could you get me from school on your way here?  
I’m out of class at 2:50.  
If not, that’s fine._  
11:09am

“When does Rodrigue usually come home?” Ashe inquired suddenly, most likely insinuating something Felix didn’t want to entertain.

“Around 3:20.” _Should I tell him?_ He questioned himself briefly before deciding his father’s absence wasn’t that big of a deal. “But he’ll be home an hour late today. Work shit.” Felix braced himself for Ashe’s guaranteed enthusiastic reaction.

Predictably, his friend’s expression instantly shifted to one of surprise and excitement. Good thing Felix was mentally prepared. “ _Oh_ , you know what that means, Felix!”

“Do I now?” Felix returned as coldly as he could manage, giving him a sideways glance. He didn’t want to reveal that he had that same eagerness burning in his chest.

The buzz of his phone rescued him from his current conversation and ignoring Ashe’s response, he opened the message at once.

unknown number:  
_yeah, sure, i can do that!  
i’ll see you then!_  
11:12am

At least he could get the anxiety of that off of his chest.

——

Just as Ashe had predicted, it was still pouring by the time classes were over. Felix was grateful that he swallowed his pride and asked his tutor to pick him up, but of course there was still the other side of his loner brain that insisted he would have been perfectly fine walking home. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he promptly exited the front doors of the school building.

He already knew who it was, since literally _nobody else_ would be texting him right now, but he still checked the notification for good measure.

unknown number:  
_i’m here! i’m in a black car right out front_  
2:56pm

Felix didn’t bother texting a reply as he was already making his way through the courtyard in quick strides, frivolously shielding his hair from the incessant rain with a small hand. Walking through the dense crowd of students after school still overwhelmed him and needless to say, it was a bit more difficult without Ashe guiding him (but he would never admit to that). It also just felt _miserable_ outside. The trinity of unholy weather had been fulfilled today — cold, windy, and raining.

Through the line of vehicles waiting to pick up students, there were honestly quite a few black cars. _Thanks for nothing._ Felix squinted through the precipitation and soon enough, he was able to detect a flash of scarlet hair in one of the driver seats. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he made his way to his target. Through the heavy rain, he couldn’t be completely sure, but it actually appeared to be a _really nice_ car compared to all the others.

_...He would._

Upon approaching his vehicle, Sylvain recognized the familiar figure at once and unlocked the door. Even through the sea of uniforms, the attire somehow looked pleasantly _different_ on his student. He didn’t know how exactly to describe it and almost didn’t want to delve into that deeper territory of his brain anyway.

Felix opened the door, tossed his backpack inside, and slid into the passenger seat — all while somehow managing to avoid eye contact with the man in the driver’s seat. _Of course the fucker’s car smells good too._ The interior was also spotless and remarkably sleek.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. “Hey.” 

Sylvain gazed at him curiously and his lips curled up in a warm smile. The student seemed... unusually meek, as if this situation was incredibly embarrassing for him or something. “Hey.” He returned, soon realizing that small talk would probably distract them from the awkwardness. “Shitty weather, huh?” Sylvain chuckled as he started the car and began to make his exit from the parking lot.

Felix took the opportunity to steal a glance at his tutor, who was luckily too focused on driving to notice his calculating gaze on him. He then absorbed as much of Sylvain as he could in that moment — his smooth complexion, the copper freckles peppered on his cheeks, the exposed area where his neck and jawline met. So badly, he wanted to just _leech_ onto that sensitive skin and mark him in cherry bruises.

Obviously, he couldn’t. So Felix continued the conversation like any other normal person would.

“Yeah,” he agreed, forcing himself to tear his eyes off of him. When Sylvain neared the intersection coming out of the parking lot, Felix added, “Turn left here. Also, um...” He felt like he was going to vomit. “...Thanks for doing this.”

Sylvain gave him a surprised look, amusement glimmering in his dark eyes. “Of course! It’s no problem at all.” After making his turn, he managed to sneak a glimpse back at Felix; he was staring out the car window, a stubborn pout on his lips and cheekbones flushed. And _damn_ , there was something about that uniform that softened his frigid exterior and made him near adorable — something he’d think if his brain would allow him to indulge in such thoughts about one of his students.

“You’ll turn right at the light up here,” Felix notified him plainly. Talking with his tutor was so much easier in his head when he was alone in his bedroom. Now, with his radiant presence only a foot or so away from him, he struggled to think of anything to converse about. His heart also hadn’t stopped beating restlessly in his chest since he sat down a few minutes ago. It didn’t help his position at all and he just wanted it to _calm the fuck down_ already.

They turned onto his street and it didn’t take long for Felix to break the silence again, with a sheepish, “Up here on the right, with the grey garage door. You can park in the driveway.” He paused for a moment before fixing his gaze on the driver and deliberately continuing, “My dad won’t be home until later.”

Either Sylvain didn’t catch the subtle hint, or he just didn’t want to show the student a response. To Felix’s slight irritation, he simply replied, “Gotcha,” and smoothly pulled into the driveway.

When he parked the car, it was almost like Felix immediately rushed out the door to walk up to his house. Sylvain had noticed that he was antsy about something the whole time and it left him perplexed; it was similar to how he acted during their first session. He wondered if he did something wrong to make him so nervous. 

But then, a sudden realization hit him — _maybe Felix didn’t study for today._ Maybe that’s what was making him act so anxious around him. He seemed pretty adamant about not doing his schoolwork for his classes, due to a lack of understanding and unwillingness to take notes in the first place.

Sylvain exited his car and locked it before making his way to the front door. When he finally looked up at the student waiting for him, a chill traveled down his spine; he was met with Felix’s metallic gaze piercing through him like butter. It was as if their roles had been reversed, with Felix a predator bitterly analyzing his prey.

In an attempt to relieve the tension, Sylvain gave a nervous smile and hummed, “You have a nice house.”

Felix’s gaze softened right away. “Thanks.” He didn’t realize he’d been staring at his tutor and he probably just unintentionally intimidated the poor man. To hide his growing blush, he quickly turned away to make his way up to his room.

Then, Sylvain heard a high-pitched mewling sound further in the house and stopped in his tracks. _A cat?_ As if reading his mind, Felix paused in the middle of the staircase. “His name is Dimitri.” He notified him flatly before continuing to his room.

Sylvain wasn’t surprised; Felix seemed like more of a cat person than a dog person.

He followed his student up the steps, forcing his gaze down to his feet and away from the firm cheeks directly in front of his face. When they reached the top of the staircase, Felix opened his bedroom door for his tutor. Those striking chestnut eyes bore into Sylvain again as he entered the room and the door shut behind him in a _click._

Honestly, Sylvain wasn’t sure what he was expecting upon seeing Felix’s room. After only meeting once a couple days ago and barely having any conversation to measure each other’s interests, he felt like he barely knew anything about his student. But this... it felt like his living space communicated more about him than he could ever know from asking Felix directly.

He almost didn’t notice that his walls were white underneath the monochrome layers of various music, anime, and video game posters. He was able to recognize some of the gothic rock bands that his older brother happened to listen to as well. 

Upon seeing the anime posters, Sylvain tried to identify as many of them as he could — Hellsing, Death Note, Soul Eater, One Punch Man, Bungou Stray Dogs, Future Diary, Demon Slayer, and... _Sword Art Online?_

“Sorry about the mess,” Felix offhandedly apologized before following Sylvain’s line of sight and as a result, feeling his face burn. “Oh, uh...” he stammered, nearly at a loss for words, “Yeah, uh, a lot of those are from middle school... I just never, um... felt like taking them down.”

_God damn it._

Now Sylvain thought he was still into Sword Art Online, when he just liked the sword part of it. Demon Slayer, too.

Nobody ever entered his room except for Ashe, who knew of his past interests for years after a similar situation just like this one occurred. Felix wished in that moment that he could turn back time to tidy his room and make himself look like a _normal person_ for his significantly more mature tutor.

Sylvain chuckled as his lips curled up in an understanding smile. “No, you’re completely fine! I get it.” He tried to ignore how precious Felix looked when he was flustered and continued his scan of the room. 

In the back corner, he had an electronic drumset with a single pair of drumsticks that looked like they’ve been through hell and back. Next to it was his desk with a computer that seemed like it’s barely been used, judging from the pile of schoolwork enveloping the keyboard. On the other side of the room was his bed, characteristically unmade and covered in a dark comforter with a repeating cartoon sword pattern. 

_...Cute._

“So, have you been taking notes in class?” Sylvain questioned him, praying to god that the answer was _yes._

Felix paused from cleaning the papers that littered his desk to think about it. “Yeah,” he replied, “I _think_ I remember taking notes in microbio today.”

Sylvain gave an anxious smile at his choice of words. _Better than nothing, I guess._ “What did you guys cover today? And when’s your next test?”

“Oh, you’ll just have to look at my notebook.” Felix managed to pile the papers in a relatively neat stack and shoved it to a corner of the table. “I don’t remember what exactly we did. But, we have a quiz on Monday.”

His worry for the student grew from the urgency of him being tested in only three days. And he couldn’t even remember content from just a few hours ago? “Uh, alright, then.” Sylvain unzipped Felix’s bag and pulled out the deteriorating one-subject notebook, flipped to the end, and managed to find his notes from earlier today.

_ch. 8  
\- all organisms release energy stored in glucose for ATP production  
\- glycolysis occurs w/ or w/out oxygen  
\- fermentation is anaerobic & in the cytoplasm  
\- aerobic respiration yields more energy from glucose  
metabolism \- sum of all chem rxns in cell  
catabolism \- breakdown of complex organic compounds, releases ATP  
anabolism \- _

And... that’s where it ended.

While Sylvain was reading his notes, Felix had fished out a black papasan chair from his closet and unfolded in front of the desk. “You can sit here.”

_...How can he be so calm about this?!_

Sylvain took the offer, sinking his body into the round chair as Felix sat down next to him. He curiously settled his copper gaze on the baffled tutor. _What’s he so worked up about?_

As Sylvain continued to flip through his notebook in a desperate search for more notes, Felix wondered if he should take the opportunity to ask him questions about himself. That was a completely normal thing friends did, right? _But are we even friends?_

He frowned and looked at his dark reflection in the computer screen ahead, a tinge of displeasure in his chest at the realization that he was _still_ wearing his uniform. The fabric was damp too, but it would be too awkward to ask Sylvain to leave the room so he could change. There was also that depraved part of him that wanted to just start removing his clothes in front of his tutor.

“Hey,” the word slipped out of Felix’s mouth before he had even mustered the appropriate courage to speak up in the first place. He silently cursed himself for it.

Sylvain made a _hm?_ sound in return, too engrossed in his analysis of Felix’s work to look up.

_Well. No turning back now._ It would be weird to just say, “hey” out of nowhere and not follow up with something else.

“How old are you?”

His tutor finally lifted his head up from the notebook. It wasn’t that outlandish of a question, right? 

“I’m twenty.” Their eyes met and Felix’s body tensed from the sudden pressure. Sylvain’s mahogany gaze had shifted into something more cold and calculating, and Felix felt a sharp, unexpected arousal pool between his legs. “...How about you?”

Felix lightly bit his lip. _Here we go._ “I’m seventeen.”

The air felt extremely thick between them as they maintained their uninhibited eye contact. Felix wished he could read his tutor’s mind, because if he was anywhere _near_ as horny as he was in that moment, he’d gladly offer himself as his cocksleeve.

But eventually, Sylvain broke off the tension by averting his gaze down to the notebook, despite there being nothing else in it to look at. “I miss when I was your age,” he managed in a bright tone, juxtaposing from the emotional strain of the previous moment. “Things are more stressful now, and I only have a few friends around at school.”

Felix looked up at him curiously, and the question escaped his lips before he could stop it:

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Sylvain’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before he burst into warm, gratifying laughter. “Um?” He gave his student a cheeky grin that revealed remarkably pretty teeth. “How about you pass your quiz on Monday first, then you can ask me anything you want?” 

The bold question had caught Sylvain by surprise, but he would remedy it soon enough. He closed the distance between them and gave Felix a penetrating gaze as he smirked, “And when did I ever say I was straight?”

Felix swore he was on the verge of passing out.

With a satisfied hum, Sylvain pulled away and continued, “So, I’m assuming your quiz on Monday will cover...” He paused to recall the content from his last semester off the top of his head, “Glycolysis, redox reactions, the Krebs cycle, the electron transport chain, and the Calvin cycle?”

Felix simply stared at him. “What the fuck.” Sylvain’s science nerd ass never ceased to amaze him. “Yeah. That’s what my teacher said.”

“And, do you even know what those are?”

“Not a clue.”

He grinned at his student. “Well, buckle up. You’re in for a _ride._ ”

——

He fucking did it.

Felix Fucking Fraldarius passed his first microbiology quiz of the year.

Not to say it wasn’t extremely agonizing memorizing how many net ATP’s were made from aerobic respiration, anaerobic respiration, and fermentation, and how many CO2’s, NADH’s, ATP’s, and FADH2’s came from the Krebs cycle, what the pathways of fermentation were, and _fuck_ , no, he was done thinking about it.

All that mattered was that it was Wednesday and he finally got his grade back: a whopping 67%! 

_Still passing, though_ , Felix thought to himself with a small smile. And since he passed his quiz, he could ask Sylvain “anything he wanted.” Perhaps he was too focused on that aspect, but he decided to simply let himself experience some excitement (as a treat).

The teacher waited until the end of class to pass back the tests, so Felix was free to go ahead to his next period class: _lunch._

After making his way through the winding hallways, dodging conversing students, getting caught in small crowds, and spotting a few couples making out by their lockers (none of this was abnormal in any way), he finally arrived at the same small table he and Ashe had occupied for years.

“Hey!” Ashe gave him a cordial smile, “I went ahead and grabbed your lunch for you.”

Felix’s lips curled up in return. “Thanks.” He dropped his backpack to the floor and sat down next to his friend. 

“Vegetable stir fry today...” Ashe mumbled with a small pout. Neither of them particularly liked this meal, but Felix couldn’t bother himself to care today.

“Guess what.”

Ashe perked up at his initiation of conversation, gazing at him with curious emerald eyes. “What?”

Felix gave him a small grin. “I passed my microbio quiz.”

“What?!” His friend was _beaming_ as he threw an arm around him in a light hug and Felix was too caught off guard to reciprocate it in time. He was expecting some sort of praise, but not genuine excitement. “Good job!”

But honestly, should he be surprised?

Ashe nudged him playfully with an elbow. “So, this means your tutoring is working, right?”

“...Maybe.” Felix averted his gaze and forced some flavorless vegetables into his mouth. If only this meal had some meat for extra sustenance, then he would be content.

“So, it’s like a win-win, huh?”

Felix looked back up at him with a confused expression. With a mouthful of cabbage and chickpeas, he could only manage a quizzed _hm?_

Ashe continued, pleased to be given the opportunity to specify, “You get to do... _stuff_... with him, and now you can pass your science class this year!”

After nearly choking on the vegetables, Felix gave his friend his typical pointed glare. “I—” he had to take a moment to chew his food and swallow it completely before resuming, “We have not done _anything_ that you’re suggesting.”

The other boy stared at him expectantly, unflinching.

“What?” Felix snapped defensively.

“...That’s where you’d usually say, _and we never will._ ”

“Sh-Shut up.”

——

Luckily for Felix, the next two periods had passed by relatively quickly. Perhaps it was from him cycling between daydreaming about his tutor, endlessly scrolling through his phone, and mentally blocking out any lecture that was occurring. Or maybe it wasn’t. However it happened, he couldn’t deny that he felt at least a bit grateful as he accompanied Ashe to their study hall.

Felix stopped right outside the door to send Sylvain a quick text for when he finally arrived.

me:  
_I’ll be in the classroom._  
12:56pm

Before Ashe entered the room, Felix gave him a farewell wave, “I’ll see you after school.”

“Oh!” He turned back to him, “Yeah, see ya!” His cheery expression communicated unspoken happiness for his friend, who was about to do _who knows what_ with his obnoxiously attractive tutor.

Felix wasted no time in making his way to the empty classroom just down the hall. The door was unlocked, just like last week, and he haphazardly dropped his bag to the floor before jumping up to sit cross-legged on the table closest to the entrance. When he checked his phone, a message had already popped up:

unknown number:  
_on my way there_  
12:59pm

_Maybe I should actually save his number in my contacts..._ Felix had been adamant about not giving his tutor the potential satisfaction of _existing_ in his phone, but it was actually getting a bit annoying not knowing initially whether the number was someone he wanted to talk to or not.

As he went to his contact information, Felix questioned what exactly to make his name. Should he add... a heart or something? _Fuck no_ , his inner voice chastised him, _you two aren’t a couple. He’s your fucking tutor._

He decided to leave it at “Sylvain.”

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as the familiar redhead entered the room. “Hey, how are you...” The sight of Felix sitting on the table instead of in a chair came as a slight shock to him, but he pressed on nevertheless, “...doing today?”

“I’m fine.” Felix answered shortly. Sitting on a taller surface was a bit refreshing; it made him feel more powerful, kind of like when Dimitri would somehow climb on top of their fridge and scream at Felix and his dad from above.

Sylvain removed his bag and windbreaker before meeting Felix’s copper gaze expectantly. “How’d your quiz on Monday go? Did you get your grade back yet?”

With a satisfied grin, Felix replied, “I passed.”

His tutor’s hazel eyes widened in disbelief. “Really? Lemme see.”

The student yanked his bag from off the floor and aimlessly rummaged through the main pocket. Eventually, he fished out an unsurprisingly tattered packet. _Does he not have folders...?_ Felix held the paper out in front of him like a trophy. “A 67%.”

“Hey, that’s better than passing!” Sylvain gave Felix a warm smile and reached out to pat the top of his head, “Almost a C! Good job.” Though he nearly couldn’t believe he was praising someone for getting a D, with this specific student, it was a blessing for him to even achieve a passing grade.

Felix nearly leaned into the unexpected touch, but managed to stop and remind himself of the main reason he bothered studying all weekend for that quiz. “Can you answer my question now?”

Sylvain gave him a quizzical look for a minute before realizing exactly what he was alluding to — his arbitrary question from last Friday’s session. 

“Oh... _that?_ ” He brought a hand up to nervously rub at the back of his neck, cheeks heating up in a rosy flush, “No, I’m not in a relationship... why do you wanna know?” His body leaned toward Felix teasingly and he joked, “What, wanna be my boyfriend?” 

Felix raised his eyebrows in surprise at the laughable offer. Though he knew he wasn’t serious at all, he saw the golden opportunity to turn the tables on Sylvain. He closed the distance until their noses were only _inches_ apart, enduring his usual enthralling scent in order to taunt him, “What, now you’re gonna flirt with your student? Just how _depraved_ are you?” 

“Wha— Hey! I’m kidding, you know,” Sylvain winced away at his callous words. “Plus, you’re...” _My student? Really cute, but fucking seventeen?_

“I’m _what?_ ” Felix’s eyes were sharp on him, unforgiving. He knew just what he was going to say but wanted to hear the words from his mouth.

A sigh escaped Sylvain’s lips as his gaze fixated on something outside the window. “Come on, Felix, you know exactly what I’m talking about...”

_Fuck it,_ Felix fumed to himself, _What do I have to lose? Worst case scenario, I scare him off and don’t have to do this tutoring shit anymore._ This man had overwhelmed his thoughts ever since they met (and Felix masturbated to him too many times in the past week to count), so he needed to take some fucking responsibility.

He unfolded his legs and angled his body forward. “When’s the last time you had sex?”

Felix watched his tutor crumble into a blushing, stammering mess at the incredibly direct question. Though his boldness sent a jolt of excitement through Sylvain, he followed his instincts and backed away from the source of the temptation eating away at him. “F-Felix, let’s not—”

“You said I could ask _anything_ I wanted if I passed that quiz.”

An expression of concern darkened Sylvain’s features. “Oh, did I now?” Though he recalled affirming that, he didn’t realize his student would take it this far. Maybe if he entertained this one question, Felix would be satisfied enough and they could finally start their session. 

“It’s been... a while. At least a few months.” He made a nervous grab toward his bag on the floor, “Now, uh, you still need to take notes on fungi, right? I’ll just get my notes out—”

His voice hitched in his throat when Felix hopped off of the table and approached him in a few quick strides. Due to their close proximity, Sylvain had to dip his head down in order to meet the shorter boy’s fiery gaze. _Damn it. He’s too fucking cute._ Arousal coiled in his stomach and he _prayed_ Felix wouldn’t notice his steadily growing length that threatened to pitch a tent in his jeans.

But, of course, apparently nothing got past him.

“You’re hard just from being next to me, huh?” Those unfriendly chestnut eyes bore into him, prompting a chill down his spine. “...You’re insatiable.”

Sylvain tensed at the insult; though his student was practically _begging_ to get the malice fucked out of him, guilt wracked his brain and left him incapable of making a single move. “Y-You don’t want to do this, Felix.”

Then, a hand grazed over his length, _wrapped around_ his shaft through his jeans, and he couldn’t stop himself as his hips bucked into the contact. “Oh, _fuck..._ ” Sylvain swiftly brought his hands up to his face in shame. It’s been so long, _too_ long since someone else touched him like this. It’s not like he couldn’t attain sexual partners (see: His current situation), but emotionally investing himself in another person had lost its charm over the years.

For a fleeting moment, he found himself thinking that maybe, _just maybe_ it wouldn’t be so bad if it was with the man in front of him.

As Felix continued to stroke him curiously, he tilted his head back to get a good look at Sylvain. He could see a warm blush peeking through his fingers and his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth to bite back sounds that threatened to slip out. Additionally, Felix wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, but it felt like his dick just _kept getting bigger._

“F-Felix, if you don’t stop—”

“What?” He interrupted his flustered tutor with a tinge of venom in his voice. “What are you gonna do? Bend me over a table and fuck me?”

After a brief period of silence, Felix ceased the movement of his hand. “Answer me,” he hissed, tilting his chin up to penetrate him with his cruel stare alone.

It was too much — all of it was becoming _too much_ for Sylvain to endure. He tried his best to bury any potential desires he’d have for his student, but now that he was pressed up against him, taunting him, and just as appealing as ever in that _stupid_ uniform that he desperately wanted to defile and tear off of him, Sylvain would simply have to forgive himself later for whatever he was about to do.

In the blink of an eye, Sylvain’s hand had moved from his face to wrap around his student’s throat. 

Felix’s eyes widened, followed by a curl of his lips into a pleased smirk. _Oh_ , how he had dreamt of this moment since day one. Sylvain’s grip wasn’t tight enough to asphyxiate him, but the mere action combined with the intensity of his heated glare on him caused a stir between his legs. 

They held that same position for a few beats and he watched as his tutor’s gaze darkened in bitterness. Sylvain’s lips parted.

“I’m going to make you fucking cry.”

Hot desire curled in Felix’s stomach at the threat. _Oh, fuck yes_. He almost wasn’t sure if Sylvain had it in him. “Please,” Felix purred, challenging his hungry glare with one of his own.

The grip tightened around his throat and to Felix’s satisfaction, he imagined it correctly all along — Sylvain’s big fingers wrapped all the way around his neck. His tutor narrowed his eyes at him. “Please, _sir_ ,” he corrected Felix with a beguiling grin.

Felix’s dick twitched in his pants. _He’s really gonna do this? He’s actually serious about this right now?_ There was a part of him that wanted to be disobedient to evoke another menacing response from Sylvain, but he waited too long for this (a _week_ , but Felix is impatient, damn it).

So, he complied.

“Please... _sir._ ” _What a pervert._

Sylvain released him at once, mirth glimmering in his amber eyes. _Shit, this is really happening right now._ “Now, be a good boy and get on your knees for me.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Without skipping a beat, Felix dropped to the floor before him. His fingers curled around Sylvain’s thighs and he looked up expectantly; he already knew how this would progress and he was incredibly _eager_ to please his teacher.

“Look at you,” Sylvain remarked slyly as his deft fingers worked his pants open, “such a quick learner. If only you could actually apply this to your studies instead of throwing yourself at me like a _needy slut._ ”

Felix felt his cheeks heat up in protest at his mocking words. “Sh-Shut up,” he snapped without thinking, annoyance burning in his chest once again.

“...What was that?” Sylvain paused from unzipping his jeans. He raised an eyebrow and gave Felix an anticipatory expression, gave him another chance to remedy his error.

However, Felix was feeling bolder now. He decided to let his usual defiant nature take over, partially from irritation and maybe from a bit of curiosity as well.

“I said,” his copper gaze sharpened on his tutor towering over him, “shut up. I’m not acting like a slut. _You’re_ the one eager to pull your dick out.”

A mistake on Felix’s part, as Sylvain immediately yanked his head back by his ponytail and a surprised moan slipped out. “Oh?” Sylvain looked down at him fondly. “And _you’re_ the one moaning like you want everyone around to hear you. Is that what you want? You want all your little friends to know that you’re about to get your throat fucked by your tutor?”

_Shit._ Felix had never been this turned on in his entire life. Not that he was gonna show it, of course.

“...No.”

“No...?”

Felix gave him a frown and did what only he did best: continued his disobedient streak. “What if I don’t want to say it?”

Sylvain crouched down to bring himself closer to eye level, though with their height difference he still loomed over his student. His hand moved from Felix’s obsidian hair to cradle his face, large fingers covering the expanse of his jaw. “Don’t pretend that you don’t want this as badly as I do. You’re the one who started this, remember?” His gaze, though still intense and molten, softened slightly he continued, “I see how you look at me, Felix. You love to act disinterested, but,” he leaned in and palmed at Felix’s erection through his dress pants, “something tells me you’ve wanted this all along.”

A gasp escaped Felix’s lips and he tried to arch his hips into the touch, but to his frustration the hand quickly retreated. _Asshole._ He hated that Sylvain could see through his frigid exterior and pinpoint exactly what he wanted. 

But, wasn’t that part of what he liked about him?

Sylvain straightened up, hands hovering over his waistband. “Are you going to be good, now?” Their eyes met and something within Felix _melted_ at the contact. He gave him a quick, submissive nod.

“Come on, use your words, now.” Sylvain’s fingers hooked into his pants and he waited for a response.

Felix’s face felt overwhelmingly hot as he sheepishly cooperated. “...Yes, sir.” His metallic gaze bore into the other as he urged, “Please use me... _Mr. Gautier._ ”

Sylvain's eyes widened, complexion suddenly glowing scarlet. “D-Don’t call me _that...!_ ”

Felix pressed his face into his tutor to mouth at the hardness in his pants. “You liked it.” His lips curled upward, satisfied to have some power in the situation once again.

“...Okay, _true,_ ” Sylvain reluctantly agreed, breathy from the sudden warmth on his cock, “but you don’t have to... exaggerate our age difference, you know.”

Felix looked up at him inquisitively. “Do you want to stop?” 

Sylvain shook his head and hummed, “You didn’t forget my promise from earlier, right?” His rosy expression shifted into something darker as he finally released his erection from his pants. Felix was shocked to say the least when his length sprang out against his forehead, larger than he ever hoped it would be. “You’re not crying, yet. Let’s fix that.”

It really took Sylvain Gautier’s dick on his face for Felix to realize how _absolutely starved_ of sexual contact he’d been all this time. He didn’t even waste a moment to think, as his instincts quickly pushed him forward to suck lightly on his tutor’s balls while he stroked his shaft. The skin felt hot and soft under his hands and with his nose pressed into ginger hair, he allowed himself to indulge in Sylvain’s scent.

“O-Oh, _shit_ ,” Sylvain groaned, tensing from the unexpected location of Felix’s warm tongue. His fingers laced into Felix’s silky hair and the student made an approving sound in return.

Felix released Sylvain from his mouth with a soft _pop!_ and continued to lick a slow stripe up his length. Though his dick obstructed his vision, he was luckily able to catch a glimpse of the pink flush on Sylvain’s face from below.

After reaching the tip, he separated from his tutor’s cock in order to admire it properly. Felix concluded it was definitely thicker and longer than his own and it had the same blushing tint that was on the owner’s cheeks. 

_...Can I even fit my mouth around this?_

Despite his doubtful conscience, Felix moved forward to lap at the precum dripping from the peachy tip. It didn’t really have a taste — maybe it was a hint salty? Sylvain’s hips twitched toward the contact and he took him further into his mouth, glancing up at him with fawning chestnut eyes. As he bobbed his head on his cock and simultaneously stroked his shaft in a steady rhythm, Sylvain’s grip on his hair tightened and he sighed, “ _Fuck_ , how many times have you done this?”

Felix’s stare turned icy and Sylvain expected him to pull off and hiss, “ _that’s none of your fucking business._ ” But instead, and to his pleasure, he did the exact opposite. Sylvain’s hand rushed to block the moan that nearly escaped him as Felix moved forward and took him in further, opening his throat to accommodate his size.

“Oh, _fuck_... that’s good, Felix,” his name came out in a breathy gasp as Sylvain ground his hips into his mouth. 

When he turned his heated gaze down to the student, he almost couldn’t believe how angelic he looked — strands of obsidian clung to his glowing skin, a light flush adorned his sharp cheekbones, desire burned in his umber eyes, and his flushed lips around Sylvain were glistening and wet. The only thing that could possibly make it better was if he had tears streaming down his pretty face as well.

But, _god_ , Felix’s heat around him felt incredible. 

“It would be a real shame if someone saw us through the window...” Sylvain managed in a soft chuckle. With a movement of his hips accompanied with the leverage he had on the back of Felix’s head, he thrust even deeper into his throat. Bewildered eyes darted up at him as Felix choked around his cock; his nails dug into his tutor’s thighs and he desperately tried to pull away, but Sylvain firmly held him in place.

_Much better._

“You’d like that, though, wouldn’t you? For everyone to see me _claiming_ you?” Sylvain finally pulled Felix off of his cock in sweet release, a delicious strand of spit and cum connecting him with Felix’s swollen lips. Sylvain noticed with amusement that his eyes were finally glimmering while he gasped for air. 

He offered a devious smile, and mimicking Felix’s callous words from before to display the change in power, he implored, “ _Answer me._ ”

“...Yes,” Felix grumbled, giving Sylvain a darling attempt at a glare through the haze of arousal.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Sylvain crouched down to meet his level again. As he yanked Felix’s hair back to draw out a breathy moan, his lips ghosted over his neck and he murmured, “Say it again. I’ll hear you from right here.”

The heat of Sylvain’s breath on his sensitive skin sent a shiver down Felix’s spine and after gagging on his cock just seconds ago, his usual defiant spirit was nowhere to be found. “ _Yes,_ ” he complied with heavy lidded copper eyes. Though Felix wasn’t feeling rebellious at the moment, that didn’t mean he’d skip the opportunity to rile him up again. “Please keep fucking my mouth, _Mr. Gautier_ —”

A shocked yelp escaped his lips as Sylvain pulled his collar aside and _bit_ down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. “Be _quiet_ ,” he scolded as he pressed hot kisses up Felix’s neck, “and I told you not to call me that.”

Felix blinked away the growing wetness in his eyes and huffed, “Yes, _sir_ ,” enunciating the title with a bitter hiss.

“So, you’re _still_ gonna be a little brat, huh? I think you need to choke on my dick some more.” Sylvain straightened up and tugged Felix toward him by his ponytail. He could act as aloof as he wanted, but the student easily communicated his true feelings when he took his cock back into his mouth.

Though Felix hadn’t been sucking his dick for _that_ long so far, Sylvain still felt embarrassingly close to orgasm. Perhaps it was the fact that it was his first time with someone else in... _shit, it’s really been months now, huh?_

Alternatively, it could have also been that Felix was by far the cutest guy he’d been this involved with.

...It’s actually probably both.

Either way, Sylvain decided that he was done holding himself back — he was confident that Felix could take it too, since he was so eager for it in the first place. As Sylvain fully sheathed himself into his mouth, a small moan vibrated around his cock. Felix’s icy glare on him had melted into something sweeter and fonder as his fingers clutched at Sylvain’s thighs.

“You look so good like this,” Sylvain purred as he began shallowly fucking his throat with his fingers weaved into Felix’s hair. “Looks like we found a better use for your dirty mouth.” He smirked down at Felix and gave a deliberate thrust forward, delighting in his whimper of protest.

Sylvain continued at a moderate pace and indulged himself in the soft heat of Felix’s mouth. Though it would probably feel substantially better to bend and fuck him over one of the tables like he suggested, he didn’t come to this session with lube, let alone expected things to escalate the way it did. So, his yielding mouth would just have to suffice for now.

With every movement of Sylvain’s hips, the head of his cock slammed into the back of Felix’s throat in a dull discomfort. Every realization that he _couldn’t breathe_ threatened to send a wave of panic through his body, but Felix managed to calm down by reminding himself that he was servicing the hottest guy he’d ever met. And judging by the way Sylvain’s breath hitched in his throat accompanied with the tightened grip on his hair, he must have been getting closer to his climax.

_Relax_ , Felix tried to recollect himself as his tutor continued driving into his mouth fiercely. _Try to breathe through your nose._ Nearly a futile attempt, as his cock completely occupied any pathway for air to travel through.

Just when Felix thought he was near his breaking point, Sylvain started thrusting at a faster rhythm as he chased his orgasm. _Shit. I really can’t breathe._ He dug his nails into Sylvain’s thighs as tears unexpectedly stung in his copper eyes. Felix tried to blink them away, but they betrayed him by trailing down his rosy cheeks. 

Sylvain’s lips curled up in a wry smile at the sight of Felix finally surrendering to him. “There we go,” he mused fondly among quick thrusts, “you’re such an angel.” He bit back a moan as that familiar pressure coiled in his center, signaling his fast-approaching climax. Sylvain turned his sweltering gaze down to his student before him. “Now, be a good boy and swallow it all. Don’t want to - _ah_ \- get your uniform dirty, do you...?”

In his position, Felix couldn’t do anything but obediently nod and give him a desperate, _needy_ look that pleaded for him to just spill into him already.

And how could Sylvain deny him that pleasure when Felix was finally behaving himself for his tutor?

With a low groan, Sylvain pushed into Felix as deep as he could manage and released into his mouth among slow, measured thrusts. Staggering pleasure radiated through his body, elevating him into a higher place while Felix moaned submissively around his cock.

As Sylvain’s warmth spilled deep down his throat, it wasn’t much of a challenge for Felix to catch every last drop of his cum. Unfortunately, that meant he couldn’t taste him as he swallowed. He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of Sylvain’s expression upon coming apart and _god_ , it left his dick throbbing in his pants. He was as handsome as ever, cheeks adorned with a pretty flush and his full bottom lip pulled between teeth that Felix longed for against his skin.

As Sylvain’s fingers hungrily pulled at his onyx hair, an unfamiliar amalgamation of emotions bloomed in Felix’s chest. Yes, finally being able to please his tutor filled him with immeasurable satisfaction. The idea of simply being a _hole_ to his tutor had its own appeal, but another part of him hoped that this wouldn’t be their only time together like this. 

After coming back to earth, Sylvain gingerly pulled himself out of his mouth. Felix was immediately gasping for air, dizzy and having forgotten how sweet the oxygen felt in his lungs. “You okay?” He inquired sensitively as he cradled Felix’s cheek in his hand.

Felix wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm, his hot stare softening into something more docile when he expressed, “Better than okay.”

Sylvain swiftly pushed his softening member back in his pants, slid his hands under Felix’s arms, and pulled him up to stand again. “You’re so beautiful, Felix,” he cooed with an affectionate smile. Sylvain gently held his chin, slick with spit and cum and promptly pulled Felix into a soft kiss.

After being on his knees for so long, Felix’s legs felt like jelly by the time he got back on his feet. And with Sylvain’s warm lips on his own catching him by surprise, he definitely would have fallen back to the floor if it weren’t for his tutor’s strong hands supporting his waist. 

Felix whimpered into his mouth and he wrapped his lithe arms around Sylvain’s neck. The intimacy of Sylvain _wanting_ to kiss him, _wanting_ to taste himself on Felix’s tongue had desire burning feverishly in his abdomen. They only had a few more blissful seconds of heated contact before—

_Beeeeeeep._

The flat ring of the bell signaling the end of the period shook them apart from each other. “ _Shit,_ that scared me,” Sylvain let out a nervous chuckle, then pulled Felix toward him again to press his lips against his temple. “Guess time flies when you’re having fun.” He felt his tutor’s lips curve up in a smile against his skin, “But it looks like we gotta make our escape.”

Felix scoffed at him, his usual stubborn nature thankfully returning as his arousal died down. “Have fun at your _micro lab_ , Mr. Gautier.” He sniped with a hint of amusement, separating himself from Sylvain to gather his things.

“Have fun _not doing your schoolwork and being a terrible student as always_ ,” Sylvain retorted playfully and slipped out the room before Felix could bite back.

_Asshole_ , Felix thought with a small smile before shortly following him out the door.

——

The next day and a half seemed to pass by in an elusive haze. After what happened on Wednesday, Felix’s thoughts and emotions seemed to be a jumbled mess. He was constantly replaying the scene of Sylvain fucking into his throat and he may or may not have came into his hands multiple times at the thought.

Sylvain hadn’t texted him since. Felix didn’t text him either, trying to avoid a possible misinterpretation of their relationship. Maybe it was just a one-time thing, or what they had would be purely sexual and nothing else. It stung in his chest, threatened to spill out in self-loathing.

But, he also considered that Sylvain could have just been busy. After all, he was a teacher’s assistant in college — he probably didn’t have as much free time as Felix did.

So, when his phone buzzed in his pocket during lunch on Friday, he was happy to say the least to see that it was a text from his tutor.

Sylvain:  
_do you need me to pick you up from school?_  
11:34am

Felix almost replied, “ _no, I have someone else to drive me home_ ,” but then he realized maybe Sylvain was actually _requesting_ to take him home. Something akin to excitement fluttered in his stomach as he typed out his response.

me:  
_Yes, please._  
11:35am

“Ashe,” Felix turned to his friend after sending his message, “you don’t need to take me home today.”

His friend turned to him, a confused expression knitting his eyebrows together. “Is someone picking you up?”

“Yeah.” Maybe he could just leave it at that, but it was only natural for Ashe to keep asking questions.

“...Who?”

Felix steeled himself for the obnoxious reaction that would erupt from his answer. “Sylvain. My tutor.”

Ashe’s eyes widened in brief shock before shifting to something more gratified, like he was _happy_ for his friend. With a cheery grin and a thumbs up, he affirmed, “Nice!”

Felix furrowed his brow. _No sex jokes? No intrusive questions?_

...What a pleasant surprise. 

With a small huff, he bit off a chunk of his sautéed jerky and fondly ignored how Ashe seemed to show even more enthusiasm about his developing relationship than he himself did.

——

“Hey, Fe.”

As Felix slipped into the passenger seat of his car, Sylvain gave him a dazzling grin and a soft peck on the cheek. “How was school?”

_Wait, wait_ , Felix protested inwardly, still trying to process the smile, the kiss, the _nickname_ — all of it was everything he’d hoped for all this time. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t elated to discover they were more than friends after all.

Despite the joy radiating through his chest, Felix still maintained his typical aloof facade that Sylvain was determined to break down by the time he was done with him today.

“Fine... and what’s with the nickname?” He gave Sylvain a curious, calculating stare.

“What? You don’t like it?” He leaned in to give Felix another kiss on the forehead. “I think it’s cute.”

Felix made a _hmph_ sound, looking out the window to hide the blush that erupted from Sylvain’s affection. But to his irritation, he caught some stray students in the distance peering at them in the car. His jaw clenched and cheeks _burned_ from the realization that they’ve been observed this whole time. 

Sylvain curiously followed Felix’s line of sight and gave an amused chuckle. “Oh, they’re probably just jealous, Fe. Don’t worry about them.” His fingers made their way to Felix’s chin, tilting his head to face him as their lips collided in a hot kiss that sent a jolt of arousal through Felix’s body. Sylvain smiled against him as the student moaned into his mouth, hungry for more physical contact by the time he pulled away with a quick bite at his bottom lip. 

After a breathy whimper, Felix pouted and averted his gaze from his tutor. “Y-You’re being embarrassing...”

“Am I, now?” Sylvain shifted the gear to drive and pulled out of the spot. As he made his way out of the parking lot, his right hand snaked over to rest on Felix’s inner thigh. “You like it though, don’t you?”

The unexpected hand between his legs made Felix’s body tense up. It was dangerously close to his dick and while part of him wanted to comply in the hope that Sylvain would touch him, the other side of his brain didn’t want to give Sylvain the satisfaction that _anything_ he did affected him. 

“...No.”

Sylvain gave him a quizzical look. He knew that wasn’t the case, but he decided to play along to incite a reaction from Felix. “Oh, alright then...” His hand slowly retreated from its suggestive position.

And he wasn’t surprised to say the least when small fingers snatched his wrist to hold him in place. 

“Turn right up here—”

“You think I forgot?”

Sylvain smoothly turned the steering wheel with his left hand as the other tightened around warm flesh, his thumb massaging Felix in comforting circles. He knew just what Felix wanted, but he wasn’t about to touch him in the car when they still had to face his father. The last thing they needed was for Felix to have an obvious, throbbing boner upon entering the house.

“Sorry for not texting you until today,” Sylvain brought up, knowing that it must have bothered Felix since Wednesday. “I had an anatomy exam and I’ve been studying. Y’know, something _you_ wouldn’t know anything about.” He quipped with a sly smile. 

At his provocation, Felix simply huffed, “...Shut up.”

As they approached his house, Felix realized that a familiar car that wasn’t supposed to be in the driveway until half an hour from now was present. “What’s _Rodrigue_ doing here, already?” He grumbled with a frown. Aggravation was already settling in his chest by the time Sylvain slowed to a stop and parked in the street.

“Come on, talking to him for just a minute won’t be _that_ bad,” he rubbed Felix’s thigh to comfort him. Sylvain turned off the engine, unbuckled his seatbelt and began making his way out of the car. “Let’s go, Fe.”

Felix followed suit and gave him a sharp sideways glance as they walked up the driveway. “Why do you insist on calling me that?”

Sylvain chuckled, giving him a soft pat on the head. “Because for some reason it makes you act like this and you’re funny when you’re mad.”

They stopped outside his front door. “You know, I miss when you didn’t talk so much.” Felix scolded him and entered his house before Sylvain could make his own playful rebuttal.

Just as Felix expected, his father was quick to greet them upon arriving home. “Hello, Felix!” Rodrigue approached the two and offered a bright smile. “I decided to come home early today so I could meet your tutor before your session. And you must be Sylvain! So good to finally meet you.” He turned to the redhead, extending his arm for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Fraldarius,” Sylvain returned warmly and shook the hand in front of him.

“You can call me Rodrigue.” He corrected the tutor. “I’m... assuming the sessions are going well and Felix isn’t being difficult?”

_I’m right here_ , Felix thought in agitation as his father spoke as if he wasn’t a couple feet away. 

Sylvain could just _feel_ the tension burning off of his student, prompting him to try to end the conversation soon. “Yes, he’s doing just fine. He passed his microbio quiz earlier this week.”

Rodrigue’s eyes widened at the news. “Felix? Is this true?”

A small sigh escaped Felix’s lips. “Yes.” Since it was mostly for Sylvain, it slipped his mind to notify his father, but of course he was going to be relentless about it now.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? That’s a big deal!”

“Not really.”

“Felix.” Rodrigue frowned at him. “Yes it is. It’s the first quiz you’ve passed in microbiology this year.”

Unfortunately, he was right.

Fortunately, he finally ended the conversation.

“I just wanted to see you two before your session. I’m gonna go to the grocery store, so text me if you need anything, Felix. Once again, good to meet you, Sylvain.” Rodrigue nodded at his tutor and with that farewell, he slipped out the front door and made his way to his car.

_Well, that was unexpected._ Felix thought he’d at least linger a bit longer to be annoying. Not that he was the least bit mad about it, though, as Sylvain’s hand enveloped one of his buttcheeks in a tight _squeeze_. “Let’s go upstairs and start your _tutoring._ ” His hazel eyes turned to Felix, teeth flashing in a sly grin.

He’d never been turned on so quickly in his life. “O-Okay.”

Sylvain allowed himself to stare directly at the butt in his face this time as they made their way upstairs. He felt the urge to grab him, or maybe give him an experimental poke, but decided against it as Felix would probably _actually_ hit him if he dared such a thing.

Felix opened his bedroom door, closed it behind Sylvain, and barely had enough time to remove his backpack before he found himself pushed against the wall in a hot, bruising kiss. He let out a surprised whimper as Sylvain’s big hands roamed over his body in search of the perfect crevice to sink into. Everything about Felix was enticing to him, but he settled on having one hand behind his thigh with the other traveling up his silky hair.

Finally, they could indulge in each other without the school bell to interrupt them. They both knew it and they took advantage of it. Felix pulled Sylvain’s bottom lip between his teeth in a heated bite, returning the favor from before in the school parking lot. His tutor groaned against him from the sharp pinch and to Felix’s pleasure, quickly reciprocated the tender affliction of pain.

Ever since Sylvain bit his neck in that classroom, Felix was incapable of erasing that overwhelming sensation from his mind. He didn’t want to admit it, but he _loved_ the harsh treatment and being able to see afterward how the other person had marked his body in the haze of arousal. Having his tutor’s teeth nipping at a more sensitive spot now had Felix weak and digging blunt nails into Sylvain’s arms.

“You’re so pretty, Felix,” Sylvain crooned after releasing him from yet another soft bite, tenderly coaxing his tongue past the student’s lips. Felix happily accepted him further, moaning into his mouth and lightly grinding against his thigh. 

After fully melting into each other and tasting all that their tongues had to offer, Sylvain’s hand moved from Felix’s dark hair to snake around his azure tie. He yanked him forward in a swift movement and his mouth made its way to Felix’s neck, peppering warm open-mouthed kisses over the delicate skin. 

A smirk pulled at Sylvain’s lips as his student shivered and gasped under his touch. Although they hadn’t discussed it previously, Sylvain knew _exactly_ what Felix was waiting for.

He teasingly grazed his teeth over his neck and Felix’s body tensed underneath him. “P-Please,” Felix whined, pulling Sylvain toward him by his shirt.

“...It’ll leave a mark, you know.”

Felix pouted, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “I _don’t care._ ”

“Well, since you asked _so politely_...” Sylvain chuckled darkly before finally sinking his teeth into his soft flesh. Every part of Felix’s body seemed to protest the infliction of pain; his muscles tensed, he clawed at his arms, his legs tightened around his thigh. The only way he knew Felix actually enjoyed it was from the needy moan that escaped his lips. 

After that moment passed, Sylvain released him and mitigated the throb with his soft tongue. He continued nipping at his neck and indulged in Felix’s delightful noises that ceased only when he moved to cover the other neglected side in cherry bruises. 

“So cute, Fe.” He purred against his skin, moving up to gingerly bite at his sensitive ear.

Despite the pleasure-induced daze, Felix somehow managed to maintain his typical hot-blooded front. There wasn’t even anything to get angry at, he just did it for the sake of being defiant. “Why don’t you just say my name _normally?_ ”

Sylvain hummed, pressing gentle kisses from his neck up to his cheekbone. Then, his fingers curled around Felix’s throat and he gave him an authoritative glare. “I’m getting pretty tired of this behavior of yours.”

Felix gave him a small, taunting smile. “Then why don’t you do something about it?”

Something devious flashed in Sylvain’s umber eyes and he released him from his grip. “Fine. Get on the bed.” He backed away and watched as his student sheepishly made his way to the mattress on the other side of the room. Felix lowered himself onto the edge and gave him an expectant look, waiting for further orders.

“Good boy.” Sylvain approached him slowly and reveled in Felix’s anticipatory expression. His hand made its way around his neck again and with the other on his waist, he twisted Felix’s body so he was lying on his stomach with his legs over the side of the bed. 

Since his face was pressed into the sheets, Felix couldn’t see what Sylvain was planning on doing next. He did enjoy the brute force, though, and reluctantly admitted to himself that he wouldn’t mind being manhandled more by his tutor.

The only indication of Sylvain’s next move was from the removal of his hand on his neck. It had moved down to work his dress pants open, which eventually dropped down to bunch around his ankles. 

Felix bit back a whine as Sylvain’s fingers teased around the crevice between his cheeks. He left his underwear on and it was _maddening_ having that layer of fabric dulling his pleasure. Felix tried to arch his hips into the touch, but Sylvain’s other hand held him still. “ _Behave._ I’ll take care of you, angel.”

“D-Doesn’t feel like it,” Felix snapped back, his voice lacking his usual venom.

Sylvain gave him a playful sigh. “You’re so _impatient_ ,” he teased, yanking his underwear down and disguising his same eagerness as mere compliance to his student. His fingers spread Felix’s cheeks apart, and before he could even react to the assertive contact, something soft and wet pressed up against his hole.

“Oh, _f-fuck!_ ” Sylvain began lapping at his rim and Felix’s fingers wrenched into the sheets that muffled his moans. The gentle, prodding muscle initially felt foreign in such a sensitive area, but soon enough a gradual pleasure built inside of him while Sylvain’s skillful tongue worked him open. It felt like too much and not enough at the same time. With his strong hands holding his hips completely still, Felix couldn’t do anything except whine and squirm underneath him.

Sylvain continued eating him out for what felt like an eternity, coercing endless whimpers and desperate sounds that Felix didn’t know he could make. He felt like he was on the verge of falling apart and his own voice sounded unfamiliar to him as he pleaded, “S-Syl... Sylvain, please, just... fuck me already, please, _please_ ,”

“Hmm?” Sylvain licked a slow, hot stripe over his hole again before speculating, “But, I’m not done yet.”

Felix let out a fatigued whine and writhed from the touch. “Fuck, Sylvain... please, it’s t-too much, I’m going to... _fucking_ come if you... don’t fuck me already,” he nearly broke into a sob as Sylvain’s tongue continued to relentlessly circle around his rim.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, Sylvain lifted his hips up to prop him onto his hands and knees. And _shit_ , Felix already felt like he was going to climax untouched, but then his tutor began to stroke him along with eating him out. The sudden contact on his dick was all he could recall before his face was pressed into the sheets to muffle a long moan, his orgasm crashing over him and leaving him seeing white. 

“That’s it Fe, you’re being so good for me,” Sylvain had pulled his mouth away from him to focus on milking Felix’s cock as he spilled onto his bed in short spurts. After being the only one to come during their last session, Sylvain had been looking forward to taking Felix apart just _like this_. If he was lucky, maybe he could do it again.

When Felix started twitching away from his hand from oversensitivity, Sylvain finally released him. “You still with me?” He stood up and gently rubbed the small of his back, gazing at his partner fondly.

“Y...Yeah,” Felix managed as he turned his head to look back at Sylvain with hazy eyes. “Keep going,” he breathed out in a short, dark chuckle, “you fucking depraved _animal_.”

Sylvain leaned forward to cover Felix’s petite, clothed back with the expanse of his abdomen. With a disapproving tut, he roughly kneaded his ass and smirked, “Come on, Felix. You’re in no position to be throwing insults at me like that.” 

Felix softened under his touch and grumbled, “You made me come all over my bed.”

“All I’m getting is that you’re the depraved one here.” Sylvain chimed as he pulled a bottle of lube from his bag.

“...You’re the one that brought _lube_ to a tutoring session.”

“Felix, you literally, _actually_ just begged me to fuck you to the point of tears about thirty seconds ago.” 

That made him shut up.

Sylvain gave a pleased hum as he let the liquid drip onto his fingers and slicked them up against Felix’s opening. Though he was already thoroughly lubricated, Sylvain still wanted to cause him as little discomfort as possible.

“G-Get on with it, already,” Felix complained, metallic eyes piercing into his partner.

Sylvain gave him a small sigh. “Here I was, thinking you were actually gonna start _behaving_ yourself.” Without a moment to waste, he complied and slipped a digit inside. He pushed until he was knuckle deep in Felix’s warmth, crooking his finger to thoroughly caress his soft walls.

Felix’s surprised gasp soon melted into a sweet moan when his mind processed Sylvain finally penetrating him. “More, please,” He pleaded in a sugary voice devoid of his previous spite. Sylvain’s tongue had loosened him up significantly and the single digit left him feeling unsatisfied. He actually _could_ take more already, and that’s why he decided to stoop low enough to be friendly to his tutor.

Sylvain stood behind him, his hard length pressing into the back of Felix’s thigh as he pressed soft kisses down his spine. “Took you long enough to finally be nice to me.”

Annoyance flared up within Felix but it was quickly mitigated by the sensation of Sylvain adding one, and then _two_ more fingers. As they mercilessly twisted, curled, scissored inside of him, all he could do was shove his face into the mattress and _scream_.

Then, he felt a hand yank his head back by his ponytail. “Come on, your dad’s not home. Let me hear you.”

“Syl... Sylvain,” Felix managed between debauched moans, “just f-fuck me, please, _please_.” His erection had returned and he felt an unusual pressure in his core. Felix didn’t want to believe he would come _again_ within minutes of his last orgasm. Was that even possible? And why does Sylvain so easily break him down like this?

“Y’know, I love this side of you, Fe.” Sylvain continued pumping his fingers into him. “So polite for me. If only you could always be like this.”

At his tutor’s consistent teasing, Felix managed enough willpower out of pure irritation to hiss, “F-Fuck off.”

Sylvain frowned and ceased the movement of his fingers. “Felix, I am _begging_ you to pick a side, here.”

“And I’m _begging_ you to fuck me before I—” 

Felix stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

Unsurprisingly, Sylvain wouldn’t let it go.

“Before you _what?_ ” His gaze on his student sharpened as he leaned over him, covering his upper back with his chest.

_God damn it._ “Nothing.”

“...You’re gonna come again, aren’t you?”

Felix let out a small huff and could only turn his head away with Sylvain’s hand still pulling his hair back. “No,” he lied.

“Hmm... I see no point in fucking you if you’re not going to come again,” Sylvain teased as he began moving his fingers inside him again.

Felix gritted his teeth at the sudden restoration of pleasure. “D-Do you know...” his thighs tensed as Sylvain inconsistently brushed up against his sweet spot, “just how fucking... _stupid_ you sound?”

Sylvain artfully curled his fingers to target his prostate and _massaged it_. “Nope. Enlighten me.”

Something between a shout and a moan tore from Felix’s throat, unhindered by the comfort of his sheets and honestly kind of _embarrassing_. He didn’t want to come again. He didn’t want to give Sylvain the satisfaction, make him feel like he had any power over him. And due to his sensitivity from before, the pressure inside was somewhat uncomfortable, but the quickly building pleasure aggravatingly overpowered it. 

Before he could even realize it was happening, Felix was ascending into his second orgasm. His eyes squeezed shut from the crushing sensation as Sylvain continued skillfully fucking him with his fingers, pressing hot kisses against his neck as he held him by his ponytail, and showering him in praise that he couldn’t fully comprehend through the fogginess. 

As he slowly descended from his high, he could finally make out the last of Sylvain’s words, “There you go, Felix, you’re so good, so perfect.” He soon pulled his fingers out and Felix couldn’t help but whine from the emptiness.

Sylvain finally released his hair and Felix promptly collapsed into his bed. With an amused chuckle and a kiss on his sweaty temple, he asked, “Do you still want me to fuck you?”

“Y-Yes.” Though Felix felt deflated and weak, he didn’t hesitate in his answer. He’d fantasized about Sylvain’s dick inside him for too long (once again, just about a week, but _once again_ , Felix was impatient) and with his dad absent, he didn’t want to let the opportunity go to waste.

“Jeez, Felix. You just came twice, still want to keep going, and you call _me_ depraved?”

“ _Shut the fuck up._ ” Felix grumbled back into the mattress.

A smirk played on Sylvain’s lips as he worked his jeans off, pulling Felix’s pants off from around his ankles as well. “Do you want me to take off the rest of your uniform?” He inquired as he ran his fingers over Felix’s vest.

“No, I want you to come on it.”

Sylvain froze.

Felix grew irritable in the awkward silence.

He decided to let the words marinate in his tutor’s brain, partially because he didn’t even know what he _could_ say to alleviate the sudden tension.

“...As you wish, babe.” More aroused than he’d ever been in his whole life, Sylvain quickly went to work. He drizzled some more lube on Felix’s rim and slicked up his length. Though his student’s face was pressed into the sheets, his ass was curved up in a pretty arch and at a perfect height for Sylvain while standing up. 

He knew Felix would complain if he drew this out any longer, and Sylvain honestly couldn’t hold himself back either. So, he briefly lined himself up before finally sinking himself inside Felix’s warmth.

“Oh my fucking _god_ ,” Sylvain managed in a breathy groan, holding still for a moment to collect himself as Felix’s walls closed in around him, hot and plush. He slowly pushed in further, another heavy moan tumbling out when he was fully sheathed inside.

Felix let out a choked gasp from the sudden intrusion. He felt incredibly full, almost like it was too much for him to handle. But, of course, he’d never let something so obvious stop him — his adamant flame within reminded him that he could overcome _anything_ , even his tutor’s cock splitting him in half, and even after two orgasms. Following the burst of confidence, Felix tried to fuck himself on Sylvain’s dick, but a bruising grip held his hips in place.

“Be _good_.” Sylvain emphasized as he held him still. Though it was mostly from a display of power, he also didn’t want to come too quickly from Felix’s enthusiasm. 

“Then _fuck me already_.” Felix snapped back, as if his voice wasn’t trembling.

As his student requested, Sylvain began moving his hips against him, watching his length repeatedly sink into Felix’s heat. He tried to go at a slow pace — he _really did_ , but after all of the teasing, touching, caressing Felix and watching him climax twice and beg for his cock and _fuck_ , how he asked him to defile his uniform as if that wasn’t something Sylvain _dreamt_ about? How was he supposed to hold himself back when he had such a _complete angel_ at his hands?

And yes, he was a sadistic, frigid, and effortlessly prickly angel, but nevertheless still a _beautiful angel._

Sylvain slid a hand down the enticing curve of Felix’s back, his other hand encompassing one of his cheeks so roughly it was bound to leave a constellation of mauve. They fell into a faster rhythm as he chased his gradually approaching climax. Felix didn’t even need fuck himself onto his cock, since Sylvain was pulling his hips toward him with every forceful thrust.

Felix’s face had plummeted into the comfort of his blankets, stifling the constant yelps and moans tearing from his throat from Sylvain pounding into him unrestrained. In that moment, he was grateful Rodrigue was gone. He had no idea how he could possibly stay quiet if his father stayed home. It felt like Sylvain was breaking him, molding his insides to the shape of his dick. 

But of course, Sylvain made another grab at his hair because the insatiable asshole delighted in the noises Felix made while he was being destroyed. Fingers curled around his ponytail, yanked, and then — _oh._ Obsidian swiftly cascaded around Felix’s vision from Sylvain releasing his hair.

“Oops,” his tutor let out a lighthearted laugh, only slowing his pace a little as he observed the pretty picture in front of him. His hair was silky and something so celestial, he couldn’t help the dumbfounded question that slipped out: “What hair products do you use?”

“Do—” Felix almost couldn’t believe his partner right now, during such an intimate moment. As Sylvain continued driving into him, he managed shakily, “D-Do you _ever_... shut up?”

Sylvain chuckled warmly as he laced his fingers around a handful of smooth hair and yanked back. His other hand snaked around Felix’s body and pulled him toward his chest so he was in an upright position as Sylvain thrusted into him. “Apparently not,” he purred against the nape of his neck before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin.

A sharp whimper escaped Felix from the sudden, but always welcome infliction of pain. To Sylvain’s pleasure, the action made Felix instantly tighten up around him. He soon released him from the heated bite and let out a low groan as Felix’s body took his cock, _milked_ him. “A-Ah, shit, I think I’m close, Fe...” Sylvain slurred as he continued pounding up into him. 

“Then p-please... _come on me_ ,” Felix requested in that sweet, needy way that Sylvain loved. 

He lowered Felix as gingerly as he could onto the bed in his haze before retreating from his warmth. An uninhibited moan tore from his throat as he painted over Felix’s navy vest in white, feverishly stroking himself through the mind-numbing euphoria. 

When Sylvain’s awareness slowly returned to him, his lips curled up in a pleased smile at the sight of Felix’s normally clean, pretty uniform defiled. He would have admired it longer, but his body quickly crumbled onto the mattress next to his student.

Neither of them said anything. They didn’t _have_ to say anything. They simply basked in the afterglow together, waited for their heartbeats to slow, breathing to regulate, body heat to die down. 

After giving Felix ample time to recover, Sylvain moved his hand down to Felix’s smaller one. Felix reciprocated without hesitation and their fingers intertwined like perfect puzzle pieces.

Sylvain let out a weak chuckle. “...You didn’t come again.”

“Sylvain.”

“Yeah?”

Felix turned his head to him, their noses nearly touching. Sylvain could feel the heat of his student’s breath on his lips as he asked, “Why the _fuck_ did you make me call you ‘sir’ on Wednesday?”

Sylvain couldn’t help it — he tried to choke back his laughter, but it inevitably spilled out, warm and loud and gratifying. “Oh, Felix. I...” he bit his lip nervously, “I don’t know, I thought it was kind of hot, and it made you all flustered, which made it more cute, cause your face gets all red and—”

Soft lips swiftly collided with his own, interrupting his antsy stream of consciousness. It was all gentle warmth and affection and when they finally separated, Felix’s heated umber eyes were on him once again. “I get it, you’re a pervert. You can shut up now.”

After a short pause, Sylvain gave him a cheeky grin. “So, wanna take some notes on fungi, now?”

Felix rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. “ _Fuck_ no, Sylvain.” 

“...You have to get your uniform washed too, you know.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Felix sniped back with a frown. “I let you live out your dreams, can we just _relax_ here for a bit longer?”

Sylvain’s eyes widened and he felt his pulse quicken. “Uh, what?” _Was it really that obvious?_

“You’re a depraved, insatiable animal. You think I wouldn’t know?” His student’s gaze on him sharpened, piercing into him in a way that reminded Sylvain of when they first met.

He pressed a kiss onto Felix’s soft cheek and hummed, “Y’know, you need to stop being so mean to me someday.”

Felix returned the kiss right onto Sylvain’s freckled nose, a surprisingly tender move on his part that communicated the fondness his prickly exterior had always covered up. He offered him a small smile.

“...I’ll think about it.”

——

When lunchtime on Monday came, Felix could feel the burn of Ashe’s curious eyes on him for quite an amount of time before he finally piped up. “What’s with the hair?”

Instead of his usual ponytail, his onyx hair laid flat on his shoulders. It was in a half-updo with enough on the bottom to cover the violet bite marks on his neck from his activities last Friday. 

Felix bristled defensively, fists clenching as he snapped, “Just a new look.”

Those were the same words he told his father when he inquired, but unlike Rodrigue, Ashe could actually see right through Felix. His friend had accompanied him through his highest highs and lowest lows of high school. After seeing his true nature, it’s no surprise that Ashe could read him like a book.

“It looks good on you.”

Ashe knew — he _definitely_ fucking knew, and there was no hiding the pleased smile on his lips as he returned to eating his vegetables.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/softmatchabun)
> 
> thank u for reading :>


End file.
